Father and son
by G.O.D-Goddessofdeath
Summary: Heero is the father, and Musha is his son. We all know who the mother is, but she is in a coma. Heero shot her and has now been missing 4 years. Coming back, he faces his past and his dying love. Heero's POV. R+R


Whooooooooo! Just got back from DisnayLand in Paris!  
  
Disclaimer; Well, duh, if I owned Gundam Wing, I would be writing scripts, and Relena would be dead, preferably by Heero. So, I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!  
  
Warnings; MY FIRST 1XRX1 FIC!!!!!!!!! Relena = coma, pregnenet, PG.  
  
Here I lay in the gutter, where I belong. Past comes back, so long it seems, though it was only four years ago.  
  
I just lost it when She died. The former Queen of the world, that is. 19, I was. I did it, y'know. Killed her. During a meeting, I leapt though a window, and shoot her. Roughly five times in the chest. I don't know why..........dammit, I wish I did...........I wish I could go back, and not shot her...........  
  
Quarte and the others were so supportive. Nobody pressed charges, because I threatend to shoot anyone who came too close. But, yeah, they never left my side.  
  
One day, I just ran. I don't know why, now here I am.  
  
It's been 4 years. I've grown a beard, because I haven't shaved........maybe they won't reconize me............  
  
I'll try anyway.......  
  
*************AT QUARTES' FANCY MANSION BIG HOUSE THING**********************  
  
*DING DONG* The doorbell echoes though the big house. Quarte opens the door. He doesn't beleive in servents anymore.  
  
'Heero?' he asks, straight away.  
  
'You........you remember me? After all this time?' I said, awed.  
  
'Heero, you don't change in looks or personality.........c'mon in, the others are around.....'  
  
What does he mean 'You don't change in looks or personality'? I've grown a beard, but my hair still looks the same...........I don't speak in monotone anymore...........I have too much emition cooped up inside........too much pain to hold back......  
  
I'm in now. I feel really out of place. My teared and ragged green tank-top and spandax trouses that have been ripped down to spandax shorts aren't right. I'm still bleedin', inside and out. I don't fit in around chanderliers and grand pianos. The gash in my head from a bar brawl bleeds and hurts, so I have to sit down in a over stuffed armchair. Funny though, he had this 4 years ago. I remember sitting in it, and threating to kill Duo. This whole house seems to hang in the past to me. Ah, those times were all right compeared to now.......  
  
Quarte comes back in.  
  
'Everybody wants to see you again.......but I said I wanted to tell you something first,' he smilied at me.  
  
'What?' I asked, almost back to normal monotone.  
  
'Relena........she didn't die.........you didn't really wait around..........we just didn't have the heart to tell you........the doctors bought her back to life.......she's just in a coma.....' he blurted out.  
  
'Why....?' I let the quetion hang in the air, as he drink some tea. (Weirdo tea drinker.......ahhhhhhhhhh!)  
  
'I want to get you cleaned up before the others see you again.......come with me.......' he said, ignoring the question I whispered like the wind.  
  
He leads me into a massive bathroom.  
  
'Here,' he says, 'use whatever and how much of it you want.'  
  
He leaves, and I start running a bath.........  
  
After the bath, I took out a gaze, irodine (ouch!) and a bandage, and sorted out my head wound.  
  
Coming downstairs, I thought that that was the first time in about 3 years when I had felt and smelt clean. I had shaved my beard off, and nearly looked my normal self, since Quarte had left me my own clothes(clean of course!).  
  
I wasn't sure where to go, so I just came back into the room (which I suppose was the sitting room) where I was at first. The others were already there. They all looked so different. I suppose I looked as alien and as unreal as they did to me. Duo had short hair, and had dyed it black, but was still wearing black clothes. Trowa had cut his bangs out of the way of his eyes, and looked normal, if not a bit boring. In fact, Quarte was the only one who looked the same. Wufei..........he wasn't there.......why? He made up our team.....why didn't he want to see me again?  
  
As if to answer my question, Quarte goes, 'I'm so sorry Wufei couldn't join us: he lives with Sally on L3, with their child, Phoneix.'  
  
The others just stared at me, gob smacked. So, I sighed and said, to start up vague talking: 'How's it hangin'?'  
  
Duo was the first to replie, 'You still getting hurt after all these years, Hee - chan?'  
  
'Yeah,' I laughed. 'But this time, I deserved it!'  
  
'Well, I've got a kid too.......her name is Helen...she's four, and very clever!' Duo said, a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
'Who's the mom?' I asked.  
  
'...........Heero, you sure have changed.......' mumbled Trowa.  
  
'You haven't....' I replied, noticing his personality hadn't changed since the war.  
  
'In replie to your earlier question,' said Duo, loudly. 'The mom's Hilde!'  
  
'Helen obviously got her cleverness from her, then!' I giggled.  
  
'Well, I've got to go now...I finally got a job!' said Duo, changing the subject.  
  
'Wow.....took ya long enough!' I said, playfully punching him on his shoulder.  
  
'You know, Heero, after all these years, you still tease me and your punches still hurt....' Duo mumbled, walking out the room.  
  
'Sorry you guys, but I've got to go too.....lunch to make and all.....bye!' annoced Quarte, cheerfully, leaving me and Trowa on our own.  
  
'How 'bout we take a walk, Heero?' asked Trowa.  
  
'Sure,' I agreed.  
  
We went outside, lightly disscusing the way things have changed. Hilde must of been pregenent when I left, and probably when I shot Relena. But everybody was so caught up in their lives and meddling in mine, that nobody paied much attention to her. I would now. According to Trowa, all the G - boys (apart from Duo, who was the father) were Godfathers. Even me. They still said I was even though I was a crazed luntic. A mad person. And I was legally decleared dead.  
  
We stopped by a willow tree, hanging over a brook. Both were here 4 years ago, though the tree was smaller.  
  
'Heero...........' Trowa started. 'I wanted to walk with you...........to find out why you shot Relena........ '  
  
'I shot her.......because.......she was becoming a pain to my mission. I was in love with her, and it is too dangerous to be in love with someone if you or her will die because of it.' I replied.  
  
He didn't take it.  
  
'Heero, Duo and Wufei have settled down........why not you?'  
  
'Duo has always been a pain in the mission too, but I couldn't.......I wasn't allowed to kill him.....and Relena........was.......' I couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
'Pregenent, right?' asked Trowa.  
  
'How'd you know?!' I yelled, standing up.  
  
'Heero, one doesn't get pregenent, fall into a coma, and stay like that for four years without having the kid...........' (This may or may not be true in real life, but for the sake of this story, it will have to be true. She had a cerzeraion, ok?)  
  
'What sex is the baby?' I asked, suprising myself with the unwanted question.  
  
'Boy. He looks like you, but he has Relena's eyes.....I take is he is your's?'  
  
'Yes.........' I sighed. 'I impregeneted her..I was so in love, and she knew it. Then I was ordered to kill her by Dr. J. 'Love is not sutiable for the battlefield...kill her. You cannot be attached to anyone, let alone a family.' So, in fear of being beaten or killed, I set out out kill her. But when I shot her, I planned the bullets to force her into a coma until it was safe for the sleeping beauty to wake - up. I was careful not to aim for the baby.'  
  
'So you attempted to sacrfice someone else to save your own skin?'  
  
'No, I wasn't thinking about myself, just the peace. As long as I stil have Wing Zero and a gun I can fight. That's why I was so careful.'  
  
'It was still selfish,' Trowa said, getting out his gun.  
  
I drew my gun too, afraid. He knew I was going to do that, and wrestled it out of my hands. When he had it, he dropped in the water. Then, after a breif pause, he threw his own gun in the water too.  
  
'There,' he said. 'You can't fight. We destroyed all of our Gundams, rememeber? And, when we left, we cut of any ties or contects to Dr. J........so, you don't have to fight.'  
  
I felt myself fall to the ground, and lay there. Is this a good thing or a bad thing? I can start a new family, with my love. But I don't have a gun. How am I ment to protect them? I need to fight............I.........................  
  
I felt myself being shaken. I weakly opened my eyes. I saw Trowa shaking me, worried. I groaned. My thoughts had drifted, and I think I passed out.  
  
'Shesh, Heero, you had us worried!' annoced Duo.  
  
'What happend?' I asked in a undertone to Trowa.  
  
'You........collapsed and passed out. You were muttering. I think you went into shock..........'  
  
'My gun.....I need my gun....please, just pass me the gun............'  
  
'I'm sorry, Heero. I'm your friend as well is a allie, and I cannot allow you to start that life again. I want you, not for me, not for yourself, but for Relena and your son, to give up fighting. At least with a gun or sword. You'll just have to hope and pray, just like other families.'  
  
'But......' I began.  
  
'But nothin.' Trowa stated, in a robot state. That guy will never change. He always says everything as a fact, and makes you not want to argue. He also had a kinda hypnotic tone.  
  
'Fine.' I said, robot like, back. 'I will give up killing for my family, but if times of war pass this earth again, please allow me to fight, because I will allow myself.'  
  
'Yes, but as long as peace remains I will not allow you to fight. Only if it is seriously important. Not for pride, but for your family. I will not fight either, ok?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Duo hadn't heard any of this, and looked quietly curious, but let it hang, knowing if anyone wanted to tell him, they would.  
  
'Come on, let's go to dinner.' Duo yelled, brightness in his purple eyes, the same brightness that was there when he was 17 when Quarte annoced grub was up.  
  
'Ok!' I said, smiling and following him.  
  
  
  
Over dinner, I didn't eat, and watched my salad be pushed round with my fork. I hadn't eaten very well for at least 3 and a half years, so why wasn't I eaten now? It was too fancy for me. Eaten out of dustbins is rough compered to ostrich (which, I may add, I tasted recently in a trip to France. It tastes like chicken, but I wouldn't want to try again. I am also used to eating out of bins.)  
  
'How old's the kid?' I suddenly asked.  
  
'Well, she was 6 months pregenent when you......y'know........so.....3 years 3 months (you work out the math, I am rubbish, but that should be right....).' Quarte said.  
  
'Wow........does he have a name?'  
  
'Yes. She wanted Hilde and me to be Godparents, so we had to decied.......feel free to change it, but it may be a bit difficult............his name is Musha.' Duo said.  
  
'Why did ya chose that?' I asked.  
  
'Well..........my fave move is 'Mulin' and I like the dragon, and he is called Musha........' Duo whispered, ducking, afraid I was going to hit him.  
  
But I liked the name, and, in my promise not to fight, I had decieded not to hit anyone especily Duo.  
  
'Nice name,' I said. 'I like it.'  
  
'Phew........' Duo muttered.  
  
'Um.....Heero, why aren't you eating?' asked Quarte.  
  
'I'm kinda still not used to proper and fancy food.......I'll think I'll just go upstairs......'  
  
'Are you ok, Heero?' asked Quarte, suddenly.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well, you're rather pale.........'  
  
I had to dash to the bog after that. I heavily throw - up the contents of my stomach. Groaning, I stumbled upstairs. I wasn't sure why I threw - up. It could of been an after - effect of the fainting, or maybe I ate too much fancy stuff. Whatever it was, I wasn't feeling too great. I just wanted to sleep, but I had to find Quarte. Stumbling round the house, everything seemed to spin. The floor was a good enough place as a bed after what I had to sleep on, so I curled up, tucking my knees right up to my chin, arms round protectively.  
  
I think they must of found me, because when I woke up I was in a white bed in a startling white room. Quarte was looking down on me.  
  
'How do you feel?' he asked.  
  
I had to think. I know he ment did I feel ill or whatever, but I felt guilty emotionly. But other ways I felt fine.  
  
'I'm fine.' I said, straighting and sitting up.  
  
'Shhhhhh, lay down.' Quarte said.  
  
'No. Can I see Relena please?' I asked, almost emotionless.  
  
'Yes. I was goin' to take you anyway, but I think it's even more important now. But first we have to inform the police you're not dead. And don't worry, they are really relaxed with the law. They won't chuck you in the slammer.' 


End file.
